La primera vez
by TC-Weasley
Summary: Porque ¿cómo no iba a estar Harry en ese momento también? Romione.


Para cuando sus nombres fueron conocidos mundialmente como los héroes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, ellos ya se consideraban pareja.  
No habían hablado de ello, tampoco creyeron que hiciese falta.  
Era _evidente_ que ellos eran una pareja. A los ojos del joven Harry Potter lo habían sido incluso mucho antes de besarse. Llevaban años discutiendo como una.  
Por eso no hubo muchos cambios en la vida de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley a excepción de que, claro, ambos salían con uno de sus mejores amigos.  
Por eso Harry no se asustó ese día, justo un año después de su primer beso, en el aniversario de la batalla, cuando sus amigos se pusieron a discutir por Dios sabe qué.  
Los tres héroes se encontraban solos en la cocina de La Madriguera, esperando al resto de la familia Weasley para ir juntos al Ministerio de Magia, donde tendría lugar el memorándum de los caídos en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Harry, más que acostumbrado a los gritos de Ron y Hermione, se limitó a mantenerse callado y quieto en una silla.

-No entiendo qué tiene de malo una carta, Ronald.

Hermione, con las manos en las caderas, se mantenía digna frente a su novio.

-¡No es por la maldita carta, Hermione, es por lo que ese imbécil insinúa en ella!

Ron, dos cabezas más alto que ella, estaba tan rojo de furia como su pelo.

-¡Tú también recibes cartas de tus "admiradoras", que son mucho más frescas, y yo no te monto estos numeritos!

-Ah, ¿no? ¡Te recuerdo que estuviste una semana sin hablarme!

-¡Porque me escondiste las cartas de esas chicas! Prefería que no me hubieses mentido en eso.

-¡Yo no mentí! Simplemente no las mencioné.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-¡No lo es!

-Mira, Ron, si quieres enfadarte porque lea mi correspondencia hazlo, ¡pero es estúpido!

-¿Por qué tienen que proponerte citas cuando todo el mundo mágico sabe que estás conmigo?

-¿No se las proponen también a Harry que está con Ginny?

El aludido dio un pequeño respingo en su silla y miró a Hermione con cara de a mí no me metas.

-¡Eso me da igual, estamos hablando de ti, no de Harry!

Ron dio un golpe en la mesa, preso de los celos.

-¡Claro que te da igual, a ti todo te da igual!

Harry pensó que Hermione tenía el pelo más alborotado que nunca tras media hora de discusión.

-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

-¡A que te preocupas por cosas que no importan y cuando deberías preocuparte no lo haces! ¡Eres un infantil!

-YO NO SOY INFANTIL.

-SÍ QUE LO ERES.

-DISCULPA QUE ME PREOCUPE PORQUE UN CERDO SE TE INSINÚE POR CARTA.

-DEBERÍAS CONFIAR EN MÍ.

-Y TÚ DEBERÍAS DECIR QUE NO QUIERES MÁS CARTAS DE FANS PERVERTIDOS.

A este punto de la "conversación", Harry pensó en huir, pero no se atrevía a moverse de su sitio.

-¡NUNCA TE HE DADO RAZONES PARA DESCONFIAR DE MÍ. ¡ME DAN IGUAL LAS CARTAS, IMBÉCIL!

-¡PERO A ELLOS NO!

-¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE HACER COMO QUE NO EXISTEN?

-¡PORQUE NO!¡ME PONEN ENFERMO!

-TAL VEZ LO ESTÁS.

-¿AHORA APARTE DE INFANTIL SOY UN MALDITO ENFERMO, HERMIONE?

-SÍ, SÍ, LO ERES. ¿POR QUÉ NO SUPERAS TUS MALDITOS CELOS?

-¡PORQUE NO!

-"¿PORQUE NO?" ¿LO VES? ¡INFANTIL, RON!

-¡PORQUE TE QUIERO, JODER!

La pequeña lechuza de Ron, _Pig_, llegó en ese momento con una carta en sus patas que Harry estuvo encantado de recoger con tal de no pensar en lo incómodo del momento. Por la cara que había puesto Hermione, era sin duda la primera vez que Ron decía esas palabras.  
El pelirrojo, al que se le pusieron las orejas al rojo vivo, pareció calmarse de repente.

-¿Qué?

Harry distinguió lo que parecía la voz de Hermione preguntando en un susurro.  
Ron se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo, mirándose los pies.

-Pues...que yo...bueno, sí, eh...

Se escucharon tres rápidos pasos en la cocina y después silencio.

Harry se giró para encontrarse con la misma imagen que había visto hacía un año en Hogwarts: Hermione con los brazos alrededor de Ron, sus labios pegados a los de él y Ron levantando su menudo cuerpo del suelo. Incapaz de aguantar a los cabezotas de sus mejores amigos, se dirigió hacia la puerta con la carta de _Pig_ en la mano, no sin antes añadir:

-¿Siempre tenéis que hacer eso delante de mí?

Los dos se separaron sonrojados, aún con los brazos alrededor del otro y hablaron a la vez:

-Cállate, Harry.

El azabache se hizo el indignado, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Ron y Hermione volvieron a besarse dulcemente.

-¡Eh! ¡Esperad a que salga!

-¿Aún sigues ahí, tío?

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Ron y salió de la cocina con intención de buscar a su novia.  
"Quién sabe" pensó mientras escuchaba el crujido de la mesa de la cocina, debido seguramente al peso de dos cuerpos sobre ella "Quizá Ginny quiera enseñarme su hechizo de _mocomurciélagos_, solo por si acaso..."


End file.
